just another day
by forMatteado
Summary: is Matt's birthday and... well i'm not good at summarys read and you will see what happens... (corrected, more or less)


I open my eyes, another day in my life, except this one is special, today is my birthday. I checked the time, its 7 am, in fact is not even my birthday yet, I was born around 10 am. Well it doesn't really matter; my birthday is not an important event because I have only one friend, and he'll never give me the gif I want.

Now that I think about it, I haven't introduce myself, my name is, well never mind, but "all my friends" call me Matt, today I am turning 18 years old, and what I want and wish with all my heart is that my friend return my feelings for him . My friend is call Mello and he's quite aggressive with everything he dislikes or makes him uncomfortable, that's why I never told him, I'm afraid he rejects me, I'm afraid of death, damage, you understand, I appreciate my sanity.

But today is different, I have a plan, today I'll tell him, no matter what happens, he will not kill me, or hit me on my birthday, I figure after this day I'll be all alone, but it doesn't matter, I can't hide my feelings anymore.

One hour has already pass and I'll perform my plan at 10, I went to his room just to spend the time left with him before he stops talking to me.

I feel stupid for standing in front of his door for 15 minutes and don't being brave enough to call. I have to calm the fuck down.

"Mello, can I enter?"

"Matt?"

"No, a rapist who knows your nickname by chance" nervousness makes me sarcastic.

"Leave your jokes" he says "no, you can't"

"But why?"

"Because I say so, do not question me"

"But ..." Mello unexpectedly opens the door before I can say anything else.

"Don't question me" and kisses my cheek then closes the door on my red and confused face.

"Mello?"

"Matt, that was the 'first part' of your gift, I hope you like the rest" his voice sound, embarrassed? That's unlike him, wait, did he said first part? What does that mean?

"Mello"

"What the fuck do you want now?" he seemed annoyed, as if I had interrupted something.

"What did you mean before?"

"You'll see" he replies with a playful tone

"All right, I desist, there's no use in arguing with you – can I stay by the door at least?"

"Mmm..., okay"

The minutes pass and the clock strikes nine fifty-five and my confession plan went to hell; I can't confess to him shouting though the door.

"Matt"

"Yes?"

"Nothing, making sure you're still there"

"Mello, can I tell you something? Is very important and I want to tell you face to face"

"Um, no, first I want to tell you something and then you tell me what you want"

"All right, but, can I go in now?"

"Huh, yeah, yeah" Mello opened the door and let me through, then closes the door behind me

"Mel ..."

"No, you shut up, sit and listen" and I obeyed, again "today is your birthday"

"Do not tell me, I had forgotten, thanks for reminding me" I think I go with the sarcasm.

"Shhh, I want to say something, but you have to promise me you will not get mad"

"I not even get mad when you hit me"

"Shut up, it's hard for me to say what I will"

"Well, sorry, I will not interrupt"

"Well the thing is, I ..." He sighs and lowers his head, and I find it strange

"You ..."

"Shit, Close that beautiful mouth of yours before I break it and I can't do anything else with it" my face of 'WTF?!' could be seen miles away from the place and trough solid and dark surfaces 'beautiful mouth' what the fuck? I don't understand anything "Matt I ..."

"I know you told me not to interrupt but ... WHAT THE FUCK!? Did you just say 'close that BEAUTIFUL mouth of yours'?"

"Actually I said 'shit, close that beautiful mouth of yours ...' shit" he realized what he said but, isn't he going to deny it?

"Well, what were you saying?"

"Ah, yes, can you stop interrupting me?"

"Okay, not more interruptions, and then I tell you something"

"OK, but shit, shut up" sighs and blushes "I, Matt, eh, I… I love you" I flick, I hear him saying he loves me, but that's impossible, what a dream in which I'm involved.

"Sorry, what did you say? Because I heard that you love me, but unless this is a dream that's not possible"

"You heard right, I love you, and there's nothing wrong with a man loving another man, and if you want to complain because you lived your whole fucking life with a pervert who peek on you when you were taking baths, you can do it but do not complain about ... "

"Really?" I say with what I assume are my eyes lighted with joy, to change them to doubt "moment, you peek on me while I was having bathes?"

All his body contracted "hehe, this, well, sorry?" Comes up to me and kisses me fleetingly "sorry" sighs "I have sure mess up your birthday, I'm an idiot, why did I told you today? I could have wait a little longer, even tomorrow would have been a better day"

I took him by the waist "you're wrong, in fact, this is my best birthday so far, I love you too" I kiss him but looking for something more than a peek, I kiss him so passionate and bold, savouring all his mouth with my tongue.

"Fuck ..." he whispers.

"What happened honey?" Well I got cheesy.

"You kiss too good and I ..." he looks down, I get it.

"How nice my love" I went back to kiss him in the same way as before

"Em is that necessary, all those corny nicknames?"

"They are absolutely necessary sweetheart"

"Well, you're forgetting about it"

"Even love?"

"Okay, but only that one" he kisses me softly while pushing me on the bed to be both lying on it, he above me "Matty, at night I'll give you the rest of your gift" those words surprised me never thought of that so quick "now what if we have lunch?"

"Whatever you want, love" I can't say but I think he was blushing slightly.

We got to the dining room; eat something simple and kept chatting. At about 3 pm we went to a park and we chatted more. The day passed quickly, and I was afraid of what would happen at night, even though Mello is a year younger than me is obvious that he will be the one on top, and I have faith that it will hurt me. We came back and ended up lying in bed doing nothing but staring at the ceiling, hugging each other.

"Matt"

"Tell me"

"Are you a virgin? Because I am, and is because I was always in love with you, and always wanted my first time to be with you, even if I had to rape you, and you are, were and will be always so cute and cuddly, and I, I ..."

"Mello, calm down, okay? I am also a virgin, for the same reason, except as to rape ..." laughs, that's sweet "this situation is the strangest ever, but I like it"

"Matt mind if ..." says while he places himself on top of me and kisses my neck

"Are you really asking?"

"No, rather, I'm warning you"

Then a sensual dance is started, one between the two of us. One kiss, one caresses the other reacts moaning, all was well, until my eyes see, or something like that because of the pleasure that blurred the images a little bit, the most sensual, warm and cute thing of all, Mello introducing his own fingers to stretch his own entrance, so as to allow the entrance of my member in it.

After a while, we both came to a climax with a loud moan of pleasure screaming each other's names.

"I really love you Mello" I said to him after some minutes

"And I love you Matt" was the last that was heard as both fell asleep, hugging.

Since then we have the certainty that we would be together for the rest of our lives.


End file.
